parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Aardvark
Cast *Belle - Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) *Beast - Arthur Read (Arthur) *Gaston - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *LeFou - Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Maurice - The Lorax *Lumiere - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Human Lumiere - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Cogsworth - Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) *Human Cogsworth - Humpty Dumpty (Goldie & Bear) *Mrs. Potts - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Human Mrs. Potts - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Chip - Bucky the Squirrel (The Emperor's New Groove) *Human Chip - Pinocchio *Fifi the Feather Duster - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Human Fifi - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *The Wardrobe - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Sultan the Footstool - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Dog Sultan the Footstool - Young Simba (The Lion King) *The Stove - Donkey (Shrek) *Philippe - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Prince Adam - Loud Kiddington (Histeria!) *The Bimbettes - Bridgette (Total Drama), Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann), and Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Monsieur D'Arque - Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *The Peddler Woman - Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) *The Enchantress - Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) Scenes *Beauty and the Aardvark part 1 - Prologue *Beauty and the Aardvark part 2 - "Charity" *Beauty and the Aardvark part 3 - Charity Meets Stromboli *Beauty and the Aardvark part 4 - The Lorax's Invention *Beauty and the Aardvark part 5 - The Lorax Gets Lost *Beauty and the Aardvark part 6 - The Lorax Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Aardvark part 7 - Stromboli Propose to Charity *Beauty and the Aardvark part 8 - Charity Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Aardvark part 9 - Charity's New Room *Beauty and the Aardvark part 10 - "Stromboli" *Beauty and the Aardvark part 11 - Charity Meets Sandy, Bucky, and Lady Kluck *Beauty and the Aardvark part 12 - Charity is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Aardvark part 13 - Charity Leaves Her Room/Meeting Nick Wilde and Sylvester *Beauty and the Aardvark part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Aardvark part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Charity Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Aardvark part 16 - Charity Runs Off/Arthur Fights the Wolves *Beauty and the Aardvark part 17 - Stromboli Plans a Scheme with Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Beauty and the Aardvark part 18 - Something Special For Charity/"Something There" *Beauty and the Aardvark part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" *Beauty and the Aardvark part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" *Beauty and the Aardvark part 21 - Arthur Set Charity Free *Beauty and the Aardvark part 22 - Stromboli's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" *Beauty and the Aardvark part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Aardvark part 24 - Arthur vs. Stromboli *Beauty and the Aardvark part 25 - Transformation *Beauty and the Aardvark part 26 - Ending Credits Movie Used Clips from Movies/TV Show Used Gallery CharityBazaar.jpg|Charity Bazaar as Belle B0u5p3wCYAAhhYy.jpg|Arthur Read as the Beast 300px-Stromboli2.jpg|Stromboli as Gaston Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-100.jpg|The Magic Mirror as LeFou Lorax.png|The Lorax as Maurice Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Lumiere Jack_(g_and_b).png|Beanstalk Jack as Human Lumiere Sylvester.png|Sylvester the Cat as Cogsworth Humpty.png|Humpty Dumpty as Human Cogsworth Sandy_cheeks_spongebob.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Mrs. Potts NEW Rapunzel hair.jpg|Rapunzel as Human Mrs. Potts Bucky the Squirrel.jpg|Bucky the Squirrel as Chip Pinocchio disney.png|Pinocchio as Human Chip Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps as Fifi the Feather Duster Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg|Goldie Locks as Human Fifi Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as the Wardrobe Mufasa Lion King .jpg|Mufasa as Sultan the Footstool Simba (Young).jpg|Simba as Dog Sultan the Footstool Donkey.jpg|Donkey as the Stove Tick Tock.jpg|Tick-Tock Crocodile as Philippe LoudKiddington (1).jpg|Loud Kiddington as Prince Adam Bridgette.png|Bridgette, Pepper ann leaning pepper ann 2923122 290 400.jpg|Pepper Ann Pearson, and Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano as the Bimbettes Heinz Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Monsieur D'Arque Donita donata.draco episode.PNG|Donita Donata as the Peddler Woman Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa Bloome as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs